Talk:T. M. Riddle's Diary
Total Rewrite needed This page obviously hasn't been touched since book six. (I added the small mention of horcruxes.) In my opinion, this page needs to be totally rewritten. However, there is a lot of information here that I don't want to get rid of. Any thoughts on how this page should be edited with regard to the horcrux information in book six? --kaiiiak 21:55, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) : This page was a copy from Wikipedia and was rewritten with new wording to remove the plargarism from Wikipedia. I included as much as possible about the powers of the diary and it's use in Chamber of Secrets, as well as information about it being a Horcrux. --Wydok 06:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Why/how could Tom Riddle's diary come to life??? With the tom riddle's diary horcrux, voldemort almost had a clone, I guess, a seperate conciosuness, but still himself. Not a literal clone, like a genetic copy, but the same concept, I guess. The diary had a piece of his soul and it had it's own identity. How come the other horcruxes didn't have a conciosuness/identity, though???? Why only the diary??? Plot holes........ :But they did. You'll remember that the locket was able to exert an influence and had some pretty strong powers. But in the case of the diary, it was also implied that Tom Riddle had charmed it in a special way to act as it did. Dumbledore said it himself-- he was being very careless in allowing an object that housed a piece of his soul to be used in that way and would only do so because he knew he had other objects containing his soul. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:40, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Speculation, really . . . D'you think that Riddle was aware of the fifty years in the diary, or was, for lack of a better word, unconscious unless someone was writing to him? 01:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Horcrux Victim This page says that Voldemort used Myrtle's death to make the diary into a Horcrux. Is that actually canonical? It seems to me unlikely, for a couple reasons: Myrtle's doesn't seem like a particularly significant murder (for which Dumbledore said Voldemort tended to reserve his Horcrux creations), and Voldemort didn't kill Myrtle himself (Is it even possible to create a Horcrux off a death you didn't directly cause?). Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 23:32, April 5, 2014 (UTC) It comes from Rowling herself, so it is absolutely cannon. If I remember, she explained the significance as being his first murder, as well as being tied to his being a decendent of Slytherin. There was also a murder of a muggle tramp, which, as far as I can tell, was simply a murder of convenience/ because he was a muggle. Dr. Galenos (talk) 23:36, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 19:34, April 6, 2014 (UTC) its the one that held the diary !! Anais&gumball55 (talk) 22:04, November 19, 2014 (UTC)anais&gumball55Anais&gumball55 (talk) 22:04, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Archiving mistake Accidentally included the contents when I was archiving a no-longer relevant discussion. Could someone fix please? Dr. Galenos (talk) 23:43, April 5, 2014 (UTC) when was it made the whole thing with the diry makes little sence to me comparied to other horcruxes. this may be becuse jkr planes for horcruxes changed by the end. but it is heavly implied that horcruxes are made at the time of the killing as it uses that moment to split the sole and grab it. but in the CoS tom says that he made the diry after he framed hagrid for opening the chamber. he made it becuse he had to close the chamber and wanted it to be open again later. at the time of myrtels death he was fully planing to keep the chamber open for good. he only closed it when the school was thretend to close becuse of the news of her death. so how did he make the diery well after her death? if you can make a horcrux latter why did he even have to kill pepole for most of them. he had already killed planty and could just use one of them after the fact 8bitgamer (talk) 14:59, April 22, 2015 (UTC)